Various communication systems exist today to allow electronic devices, e.g., computers, mobile devices, and/or personal communication devices, to communicate and exchange information such as voice and multimedia information (e.g., video, sound, data) over local and distributed networks. Various wireless communication systems, allow wireless adapted computers to communicate with each other and wireless devices and computers connected to other networks such as Internet.
Wireless communication networks are being deployed pervasively in enterprise, residential, and public hotspots based on a variety of wireless standards. These wireless communication networks may employ multiple wireless technologies and wireless access standards. Accordingly, mobile wireless platforms are required to support multiple heterogeneous wireless devices (e.g., radios) to communicate over the multitude of different technology based wireless networks (e.g., heterogeneous wireless networks). To communicate across the heterogeneous wireless networks, wireless devices may include multiple wireless device technologies to seamlessly transition within a wireless network or across multiple wireless networks. Thus, there may be a need for a wireless network to support heterogeneous handovers to implement seamless connectivity between wireless devices. Heterogeneous handovers entail transitions across the different wireless networks.